


Where We Love is Home

by Dellessa



Series: Surviving the Revolution [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gardens twinkled in the light of the moons. The farther in the crystals glowed of their own volition,<br/>casting a soft light around them as Bluestreak and Nimbus walked through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Love is Home

The gardens twinkled in the light of the moons. The farther in the crystals glowed of their own volition,  
casting a soft light around them as Bluestreak and Nimbus walked through. 

“Where are we going?” Bluestreak whispered, he could barely hear the chiming of the singing bells. Some mech was playing them, then as they stepped around the corner other instruments joined in. A small quartet played to one side, and in the middle of the clearing there was a table set out and covered with treats. 

“I hope you are are in need of fueling, my sweet?” Nimbus said, and pulled out a chair for Bluestreak. 

“Nimbus, what is this for?” 

“Well, you see...we have been courting for quite a while. Nearly a vorn, and today is a special day. The day that I first met you in the library. And since it is such a special day I think it is the right day to ask you.” 

Bluestreak’s wings trembled, “To ask me what?” 

“Bluestreak, I would like for you to bond with me. I would like that more than anything. Will you?” he asked and took Bluestreak’s hand in his own. “Blue?” 

Bluestreak stared up at him, “Yes. Yes! YES!” He stumbled out of his chair, flinging himself at Nimbus he knocked them both to the ground, “Yes, yes, yes! A million yesses.” Bluestreak laughed, and pleased a kiss on Nimbus’ face with each ‘yes’. “I love you!” he laughed. 

Nimbus laughed, and pulled the Praxian close, seemingly unaware of the hard ground beneath him or how it was ruining his finish. “I was hoping for such an enthusiastic response. I love you too, poppet.” 

Bluestreak snuggled against him until he seemed to remember their audience, and scrambled up with a loud flare of embarrassment in his field. “Ph, Primus, I’ve made a mess of you.” 

“It’s fine. I was expecting such a response, hoping for one really. I’m glad you are as happy as I am. Have a seat. I have a present for you.” He picked a box up from the table and slowly opening it, revealing a set of wing decorations. “It is a traditional Vosian betrothal gift. I hope it meets your taste.” 

“It’s beautiful,” Bluestreak purred, “Can you put them on me, please?” 

“Yes, my love, gladly.” He carefully fastened them to Bluestreak’s wings, and traced the chains as they connected from jewel to jewel. “You look beautiful. Lovely. They are perfect for you.” 

“They looked very old, where did you get them from? They don’t look anything like my carrier’s.” Bluestreak said, and turned his helm back as if trying to catch a glimpse of them. 

“They are special, as I said. They were on loan to Iacon when Praxus fell. One of your kingdoms most revered treasures. They were a gift from Farseer, he was a Vosian Prince, to Prince Shatter when they bonded. Shatter was the second King of Praxus. Their love story is beautiful.” He smiled, “My carrier helped me procure it. They were being held in storage.” 

“He stole them?” Bluestreak gasped. 

“No, nothing like that. He just arranged it so I could buy them,” Nimbus said. “I wanted something special for a mech so special as you.” 

“I’m not special,” Bluestreak gasped. “I’m the most ordinary of mechs.” 

“No,” Nimbus said. “You are the most special of mechs ever.” Nimbus leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Bluestreak’s cheek. “You are special to me.” 

Bluestreak’s door wings the chains jangled and tinkled against his plating, “And you are special to me.”

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak was still fluttering happily as he was escorted home by Nimbus. His papas were waiting up in the common room, suspiciously awake as they came in. “Papas? What are you doing? Are you waiting up for us?” Bluestreak gasped, and then turned to look at Nimbus. “They knew!?”

Nimbus chuckled, “They did. I fear I thought it appropriate to ask their permission first. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“No...no...I’m just surprised,” Bluestreak said. 

“Come closer than,” Prowl said,” let me see your betrothal gift.” Bluestreak turned around and Prowl gasped loudly. “Those are the royal raiments. How...how can you have these? I thought they were lost!” 

“My creator pointed me their way,” Nimbus said. “They were in storage.” 

Prowl trembled, “These are precious. They have history, sparkling. Guard them well.” 

“I will, creator. I promise.” 

Jazz and Megatron came forward, hugging him tightly. 

“It’s like a fairytale,” Jazz smiled. “You are so lucky. Are you happy?”

“So much. So very much,” Bluestreak preened. 

“And I will do my best to keep him that way,” Nimbus said with an easy smile.

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak sighed as his creators fussed at him. Jazz and Prowl had carted him away as soon as he had came out of recharge to their favourite spa. It wasn’t relaxing in the least. His chromites had been stripped away, and a new layer reapplied. They let him lay out on a berth and rubbed nanite gel all over his plating to encourage the new chromites to take root. It seemed like he laid there for a vorn before they finally pronounced him fit to move and hauled him over to the showers. He was washed, waxed and shined. The painted little flourishes on his painting and sealed it behind a clear coat before he was sent on his way to meet up with his creators.

“You look beautiful,” Jazz pronounced, smirking. “Nimbus is a lucky mech.” 

“Can we go home now?” 

“No,” Prowl said. “I thought we could go to the energon house, and maybe the market. We have things that we need to speak to you about.” 

“What kind of things?” Bluestreak asked, automatically suspicious. 

“Bonding things,” Jazz offered. “We never had the chance to have the talk.” 

“The talk? Ugh? What do you mean the talk? Interfacing? I don’t need to talk about that,” Bluestreak said looking horrified. “I can’t imagine that Nimbus is interested in that. It’s dirty. It hurts.” 

“Oh, bitty. It isn’t meant to hurt. Not at all,” Prowl whispered. 

Bluestreak whimpered, “‘Ree.” 

“If you love the mech it can be one of the best things. Just give him a chance. Let him in,” Prowl said, and hugged Bluestreak tight. “He’s not Lockdown, and he’s not going to hurt you.” 

“I know he wouldn't,” Bluestreak looked away. “I trust him. I love him...but I’m still so scared.” 

“Take it slow then,” Jazz said. “And communicate how you are feeling with him. He’s a patient mech, love.” 

Bluestreak nodded, “I know he is. Doesn’t make me any less frightened. But I know Papa Megatron would tell me I shouldn’t run from what you're afraid of. You should face your fears or they would own you, and I don’t want them to own me.”

OoOoOoOo

Nimbus sent the command for the door to open, it slid away to reveal Prowl waiting on the other side. The mech’s field was pulled tight against his plating. “Prowl, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I just wanted to talk to you before the bonding. May I come in?” 

Nimbus stepped aside and watched the Praxian come in. “I see. Is something wrong with Bluestreak?” 

“No,” Prowl said, “Well...not precisely. I just want to make sure you understand. Bluestreak was hurt badly. You are going to have to go slow with him, be patient. He was hurt badly. Very badly. I know you’ve heard. The mech took his seals, and he has just been terrified ever since.”

Nimbus nodded, “I know. I’m in no hurry to---to consummate our...well...” 

“He loves you so much. I don’t think that I have ever thanked you for it, but I am grateful that you have been there for him,” Prowl said. 

The flier nodded, “I’m just happy to be part of his existence.

OoOoOoOo

Two decacycles later Nimbus and Bluestreak stood in front of their gathered family and friends. Megatron officiated over the ceremony, draped in the ornaments of his office. The ceremony passed in a blur to Bluestreak. Somehow the right words left his vocalizer, and they carried clearly through the hall. He was still in a daze as the final words were said and Nimbus was leading him behind the privacy screen. He had little reservations about giving Nimbus his spark. Lockdown had not touched that at least. His film was still intact, and to his surprise so was Nimbus’.

He settled back on the berth, watching Nimbus as his plates opened, and echoed the motion himself. It felt odd, being so exposed right up until the moment that their sparks pressed together, and then it was like coming home. 

They clung to each other, and Bluestreak gasped loudly. He felt nothing but love and hope as their sparks wound together, and finally became one. It felt amazing, and for the first time in vorns Bluestreak no longer felt scared. He felt safe.


End file.
